1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Metal-Insulator-Transition (MIT) device, and more particularly, to a circuit for preventing a MIT device from self-heating and a method of fabricating an integrated device in which the circuit is integrated.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Metal-Insulator-Transition (MIT) device generates a metal-insulator-transition (MIT) phenomenon in which an insulator transits to a metal or a metal transits to an insulator according to various physical characteristics such as voltage, electric field, electromagnetic wave, temperature, or pressure. For example, in a MIT device, a metal-insulator transition occurs at a temperature equal to or greater than a critical temperature. Thus, the MIT device can be used as a device that can protect an electric-electronic device from heat using the MIT generation characteristic according to temperature.
Also, in a MIT device that generates a MIT phenomenon, when the ambient temperature of the MIT device is increased greater than the critical temperature of the MIT device, the MIT phenomenon occurs in the MIT device, and accordingly, a high current (a current density of greater than 105 A/cm2) flows through the MIT device. However, a phenomenon of the high current continuously flowing in the MIT device occurs although the ambient temperature of the MIT device is reduced below the critical temperature, and the phenomenon is referred to as a self-heating of the MIT device. The self-heating interferes a switching operation or causes failures of the switching operation of the MIT device, and thus, eventually causes a malfunction of a current driving device.
For example, if a MIT device is used as a current driving device, such as a relay, a light emitting device, a buzzer, or a heater, the MIT device can be used as an over-current protective device. If an over-current is applied to the MIT device or malfunctions occur in the current driving device, there is a high possibility that the self-heating phenomenon described above can occur in the MIT device.
Since the MIT device is not yet commercialized, the self-heating of the MIT device is not well known. However, in order to appropriately put the MIT device into practice, the problem of the self-heating of the MIT device must be addressed. However, the self-heating of the MIT device is still as an unsolved problem in the fields of studying the MIT device and its application.